The Diary of Clare
by moosmiles
Summary: When Clare leaves the school courtyard, she leaves her diary. Eclare. Minor Klare, Jalli, Parcy.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Diary of Clare  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 1  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: When Clare leaves the school courtyard, she leaves her diary. Eclare. Minor Klare, Jalli, Parcy.  
Comments: Song "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin and _"Airplanes (L. Paramore Mash Up)" made by LSlytherin on YouTube_. Check them out! Thank you __mikan_chin at LJ for beta reading for me. :)_  
_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

"So we'll meet tomorrow?" Clare asked, her voice sounding more hopeful than anything. The sunset gleamed in her blue eyes, causing Eli to stare a bit at her. She had her lips in her soft, innocent puppy pout that they always seemed to fall into so easily.

Eli nodded with a smile, brushing a small piece of her red hair behind her ear, "Of course."

Clare bit her bottom lip as she broke into a smile, turning to gather her things from the picnic table. She stood up abruptly, surprising Eli a bit, but he didn't falter. She turned back to him and nodded, "Goodnight Eli." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Eli nodded in return as if she was still looking at him. He pulled his books together and stood up, starting to walk away. He stopped when he almost slipped across the paved sidewalk. He looked down, expecting it to be some sort of food, but only found a pink spiral. He picked it up, calling out, "Hey Clare…" But when he looked up for her, she was long gone.

Eli looked at the pink notebook and saw a Bible verse scrawled across the cover in thick letters now colored faded green which he assumed had worn out over time and adoration. Eli could only assume it was written in marker by the clean scratches on the words. He looked at it closely, reading in his head, "'For I know the plans I have for you,' says the Lord. 'They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and a hope.' Jeremiah 29: 11."

He could not help but snicker. "Definitely Clare's," he thought with a soft chuckle. He looked up, suspiciously checking to make sure no one important was around… like that girl Clare hung out with… What was her name… Alyssa? Alyson? Amber… Alli? Alli! Yeah, that sounded right.

When Eli was content no one was watching him, he carefully opened the notebook as if he were scared to see what such a girl as Clare, pure, innocent, naïve Clare Edwards could possibly write down about her life.

"_Dear Diary,_

_So our family councilor suggested I get one of these things. With all the things Darcy's been getting into… with the cutting and stuff… Darcy's cutting. The beautiful, shiny, perfect Darcy Mary Edwards cut herself. My sister tried to kill herself. What am I supposed to say to that? My sister, my role model and best friend, tried to kill herself. I couldn't believe it until I saw it. Even when I walked into the E.R. Even when I saw the look on Manny and Peter's faces. The hurt, anger, confusion. It was all there. I couldn't believe it. And even though I've seen her. She… her laying in that hospital bed, clutching her swollen, bandaged wrist to her chest as if to cover it up… I still couldn't… can't believe it. I can't."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: The Diary of Clare  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 2  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: When Clare leaves the school courtyard, she leaves her diary. Eclare. Minor Klare, Jalli, Parcy.  
Comments: Song "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin and _"Airplanes (L. Paramore Mash Up)" made by LSlytherin on YouTube_. Check them out!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Eli furrowed his brow. One entry and she has… "A sister?" he questioned aloud as if Clare was there to answer his question.

Obviously this was the least – and easiest- of all the questions he could possibly ask her. Start off small, right?

If there was one thing Eli knew, he knew he had to keep reading. But how far was too far? He thought of Clare and how she'd feel if she knew he was reading her diary. After all, girls used diaries to escape the real world, and after one entry this was certainly true of Clare Edwards.

Eli could not help himself as he continued to read over her scribbling on the next page.

"_Day two. I really don't feel like saying 'dear' to anyone today. I heard the biggest secret of my life today and I know I can't tell anyone. It's kind of like when Darcy did those almost naked pictures and posted them online. Only completely worse and much more horrifying. I was walking inside when I heard Darcy and Manny upstairs talking. I know! I know I shouldn't be snooping, but I couldn't help myself. I had to listen! It's my job as a little sister. But I wish I hadn't. Manny was asking Darcy what she was going to do now. Darcy said nothing because she couldn't tell anyone else she had been raped. Raped. My sister was raped…"_

Eli paused for a moment when he saw the messy exclamation point at the end of the fragment. He gently touched it with his finger and blinked in realization. Clare had been crying. He frowned almost instantly. Of course, it would be naïve of him to think that no one cried ever. Everyone cried. It was just now he had proof - and an image of a much smaller Clare hunched over in a bed, sobbing her heart out burned in the front of his mind.

He sighed, searching for the place he left off. "_Raped. My sister was raped! I didn't even know Darcy spent time with people like that. I always figured she was smarter than that. I guess she isn't. Peter always tells Darcy how pretty and smart and confident she is. Pretty? Definitely. Confident? More than I am. Smart? Absolutely not. I swear I will be smarter than that. I'll be smarter than Darcy. I have only a few more months until high school and I'll be so quiet, no one will even notice I'm there. Not like partying is my thing anyway…"_

DTNG

Clare stood, her brow furrowed, in her room after furiously tearing it apart.

Helen Edwards walked into her room, starting to call out, "Clare…" She froze in the doorway, eyes going wide in surprise at the sight of the mess. "Clare. Oh my…"

Clare spun around to face her mother, letting out a heavy sigh. Looking defeated, she asked, "Have you seen my diary?"

Helen could not help but laugh, "That ratty old thing." She shook her head, turning out of Clare's room, "You need a new one anyways, Clare. We'll go buy you one tomorrow." With that, she started down the hallway.

"Mom, it's my diary!" Clare exclaimed anxiously, following Helen down the hall.

When her mother did not respond, Clare bit her bottom lip hard in frustration, tasting coppery blood within mere minutes. She knew better than Darcy would have. Clare would continue to bit her lips shut through this whole situation - at least, until her father came out with the truth. She refused to stress out her mother more than necessary.

She looked down the staircase as her mother walked down it, disappointed in her parents. Clare let out a heavy sigh, heading back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: The Diary of Clare  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 3  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: When Clare leaves the school courtyard, she leaves her diary. Eclare. Minor Klare, Jalli, Parcy.  
Comments: Song "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin and _"Airplanes (L. Paramore Mash Up)" made by LSlytherin on YouTube_. Check them out!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair as she sat waiting for English class to start. She had had a permanent frown engraved on her face all day – as Eli had noticed – and he found it once again as he walked into Ms. Dawes's English room.

Eli walked over, giving her shoulder a squeeze while leaning down. "Hey," he breathed into her ear, surprising her into a jump.

Clare gasped, grasping her chest and turned to face him with a sigh. "Eli. It's you."

"Yeah. What's wrong?" he asked, taking his assigned seat in front of her.

She shook her head, staring at the vandalized desktop before dropping her head on it.

Eli could not resist as he reached forward, running a hand through her short hair as if to comfort the girl before him. "Hey," he said soothingly, brushing his hand down to her arm.

Clare, rather surprised, sighed contently, shaking her head, "No. Can we… just talk after class?"

Eli lifted his hand off her and raised it into the air as if she had caught him in the act of something illegal. "Okay, sure."

DTNG

Eli slipped into the spot next to Clare on the bench at a picnic table in front of Degrassi. He slipped his arm around her shoulder carefully, only to have her lean into him.

Clare sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

Eli rested his head on top of hers, sighing, "What's wrong, Plath?"

Clare shook her head, "That's not going to cheer me up today." When she felt him stiffen, she quickly added, "But it was a good try."

Eli smiled a bit, pulling his head back to look at her. "Clare, what's going on? You're all scrunchy." His teasing nature stuck out even though he knew it was the wrong moment.

"Eli, seriously. It's nothing to worry about," Clare shrugged him away, pulling out her sketch book.

Eli furrowed his brow, letting out all the concern he had held in, "You didn't have an assignment for Dawes, you forgot to do your trig homework, and you're willingly doing art over chemistry. I'm sorry, Clare, but there's something wrong. And if you don't tell me, I'll…"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Clare snapped, cutting him off, while throwing her arms in the air as if to surrender defeat. "I just… I really don't feel good. I… I-I need to go." She grabbed her shoulder bag and sketch book.

"Clare…" Eli called after her as she walked away. "Okay, uh… I'll call you later." He looked down, trying to act nonchalant as always, but this time it was different. This time he had an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

Eli took in a deep breath, pulling out Clare's diary and opening to the third entry.

"_Peter dropped by today. He said he was worried about Darcy. Who isn't? Everyone's worried about Darcy, so much that I think we're all getting physically sick from it. The winter's not the only thing giving me a cold lately. But something was different this time. Peter was crying. He was genuinely crying. He was scared and shaking and… I started to wonder if he was even breathing because he was so red in the face and breathing so heavily. He shocked me for sure. But he gave me a pamphlet for this thing some seminar or something for troubled teens. It's called The Red Pine Asset Program for Troubled Teens. He said not to tell Darcy and to just give it to my parents. God, I know you can hear me. I know you love Darcy more than me or Peter or anyone else possibly could. Please, let this help Darcy."_

Eli frowned, biting his bottom lip. Clare Edwards was so desperate, she wrote down a prayer. He wondered how long ago this was. It could have been so recent that it was just last year or so long ago that several years had passed since it was written. He could not understand how peaceful and together she was if this was her home life.

"_I know, I haven't written in forever. Longer than forever. But nothing worthwhile was happening until today. I met a boy. My first day of grade nine and I already met a boy! KC Guthrie. He's different from other guys. There's something about him… I just don't know what… He's… cute and smart and misunderstood. I hope I get to spend more time with him."_

Eli frowned in disgust, furrowing his brow. KC Guthrie. Really? Clare and KC. Eli felt something rise in his stomach, but swallowed quickly before he even had the option to throw up.

He looked up, shoving Clare's diary into his backpack, just as Alli walked out of Degrassi. He got up with a smile, heading over to her.

Alli looked at him, raising her eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Clare and KC?" Eli questioned through his teeth, trying to hide his disgust.

"How the hell did you hear about that?" Alli asked, pulling her backpack strap up so it hung on her shoulder. "Clare would never mention him to you of all people. She'd kill herself if she knew you found out about them dating."

"Dating? They dated." The words came out of Eli's mouth and he felt as if he would get the opportunity to vomit any second now. "Didn't know dumb jocks were Clare's type," he spat.

"KC's not dumb. Just an asshole," Alli stated, shouting the last word as KC walked past them.

KC looked up, furrowing his brow in confusion, while wrapping his arm around Jenna's back and resting his hand in her back pocket.

Alli shuttered at KC's actions and turned back to Eli. "How the hell did you find out about them anyway?" she asked in confusion.

Eli pursed his lips together in thought, a twisted smile forming on his mouth. "Let's just say… gossip," he nodded.

Alli sighed, rolling her eyes, "They had an infatuation for, like, the first half of grade nine – this love hate relationship sort of thing. It was kinda cute at first because Connor liked her too, but then Connor gave up and it just got annoying because they started fighting and wouldn't be around each other. Anyway, they got together at this black and white dance and went out, like, until right before spring break last year. KC cheated on her with Jenna and, well, you know Clare. She's not one to go for second best." She looked him straight in the eyes as if she could murder him with a single look. "But you didn't hear it from me. Got it?"

Eli nodded, still trying to take it all in as she walked away from him. For such a small person, she sure spoke fast - and a lot. Then again, Alli was a stereotypical teenage girl.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Clare really did go out with KC. Eli frowned, heading to his hearse. He felt the need to read more, but Morty was the only safe place for such a sinful action.

Once inside Morty, Eli pulled out Clare's diary and opened it to find the next entry.

"_So while I'm going through crush stages, I completely forgot to mention my sister's sudden leave. She just got back to normal and now she's going to Kenya for half of the year. Do you know how long that is? That's six months! My sister is going to Kenya for six months! I have a room all to myself. One of her friends she's leaving behind here - with me - is named Jane. She's so cool! She's the… quarter back - I think I got that right - on the football team. Jane's boyfriend Spinner is teaching us about football. She is so cool! She's my new role model. Better than my sister."_

"_Ugh! Alli just had to be curious! She just had to search Mr. Simpson's room! She just had to put that… that sex toy in my backpack! And now, I'm in trouble because my parents think I'm into that… that sort of stuff. Sex toys and stuff. It's ridiculous! I mean, if I don't do it, they still accuse me because they won't talk to me. I know that I'm supposed to wait. That's what God wants. But I also know that God put my parents on this earth to guide me. And how are they supposed to guide me if they don't tell me what to do? How stupid are they? Ugh, I can't believe it went off during math class and then Mr. Armstrong found it in my bag! I hate Alli soooo much right now! She's so ignorant and naïve. Ugh! I wish my parents would talk to me…"_

Eli could not help but laugh. Clare and sex toys? He just could not see it. Now, Mister Simpson… as in Principal Simpson? He shuttered in horror and then shrugged a little - guess everyone has their own sick fetishes. He blinked in thought, _"What kind of sex toy could she have found in the principal's bedroom?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: The Diary of Clare  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 4  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: When Clare leaves the school courtyard, she leaves her diary. Eclare. Minor Klare, Jalli, Parcy.  
Comments: Song "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin and _"Airplanes (L. Paramore Mash Up)" made by LSlytherin on YouTube_. Check them out!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

"_I'm in quite the predicament. KC asked me to the dance. It was really sweet. He sent me a rose and a note that asked me to the dance in Morse code. It was so romantic. The problem started when I got another rose, this time from Connor. And while Connor's one of my best friends, I really don't want to take him to the dance. They've been fighting all the time now and Alli told me that because I really like KC I should go with him. So I told him I'd go with him. He was pretty pleased. I hope he's happy, because I am."_

"_We had the Bot War championship today, and while we won and I should be happy – I'm not. Connor asked me to the dance using the bot and I got scared and nervous and everyone was cheering for me to say yes. I couldn't say no. So I'm going with Connor now. I feel really bad about it, but… Connor's my friend. I couldn't just let him down. Could I?"_

DTNG

After putting his stuff away, Eli leaned against Clare's locker, waiting for her to show up. He smiled as she walked up. She may have had a sad look on her face, her head hanging low, but he had hopes to change that soon enough.

"Hey Plath," Eli greeted with a grin, scooting off her locker and onto the one beside hers.

"Hi," Clare grumbled, opening her locker. She took her shoulder bag and put it in her locker and dropped her purse on the bottom of the metal case.

Eli smirked, quirking an eyebrow, "I have something to cheer you up."

Clare looked up, starting, "What could possibly…"

Before she could finish, Eli grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her close to him. He crushed his lips against hers, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She stood in shock with her eyes wide for a moment. She smiled softly as it sunk in, kissing him back gently. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding tight to him as they kissed.

Eli pulled back after a few minutes, though only to feed his desperate need for air. He ran his hand through her hair to push her bangs out of her eyes.

Clare stared up at him, letting in and out slow deep breaths. Her cheeks were flushed bright red as she shook with glee. She nodded as if to reply to her own question.

Eli smiled at her reaction, pecking the corner of her mouth gently. "I'm glad to cheer you up," he assured, rubbing her back gently. "Anytime."

"Like… now?" Clare asked the hopefulness a bit too evident in her voice.

Eli smirked, nodding his head, "C'mere, Plath…"

Clare laughed a bit, cupping his cheek with her palm as she leaned in. She pressed her lips up against his with a giggle, and Eli responded by adding pressure of his own to the kiss. His hormones took over and he slid his hand down, cupping her rear. She pulled her head back from his with a gasp, jumping into him a bit.

Eli's eyes went wide, apologizing quickly, "I am so, so, so sorry, Clare. I…"

"It… It's fine," Clare laughed nervously, her face blushing more furiously than before. She cleared her throat. "Eli."

"Yeah?" Eli furrowed his brow, looking back at her.

"Your hand's still there," Clare stated quietly.

Eli coughed, pulling his hand back, "Sorry."

Clare nodded, biting her bottom lip to hide her smile. She turned back to her locker to collect her things. "So… I'll see you in class?"

Eli smiled, nodding, "Of course."

**DTNG **

"Ugh. Did you see Clare sucking face with that emo boy this morning?" Jenna groaned to Alli as they changed in the locker room.

Alli pretended to gasp, faking her shock. "You mean like you and KC do every day?" she shot back.

Jenna stuck her tongue out at Alli and rolled her eyes as she continued, "No. Worse. They were like giggling and touching each other and it was so awkward."

Alli nodded, "So just like you and KC."

"Excuse me?" Jenna demanded, looking up at Alli, while in the middle of pulling up her shorts.

Alli shook her head, laughing, "You're kidding right? You guys have made out in the hallway _way_ too much to be excused." She slammed her gym locker closed and flipped the lock before walking out to gym class.

DTNG

"_I did get the chance to dance with KC tonight. It was sweet. He makes me feel good about myself, like I'm worth something. I think… maybe, just maybe, there's something real between us. Then Connor had to come in and ruin it. I feel horrible! But - there's always a 'but', isn't there? – I was angrier at him more than anything. He ruined my perfect chance to be with KC! He deserves to be upset! Okay… Maybe he doesn't. He's my best friend after all. I should talk to him."_

_"Connor and I are okay. In fact, we're so okay, that I stood up to our jerk of a principal today and got our entire class detention, which is fine - it's totally worth it. It may not look good on my record, but if he's threatening Connor, I have no choice but to interfere. He's my friend. My best friend. I have to."_

_"Connor got kicked out of the school for having Asperger's syndrome! It's so wrong, but… when I went to check on him after school, he… there was something different about him. He… he wears the same thing everyday… like I do. I… I just… I have to change. I need to be normal. I need to be normal."_

**DTNG**

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of English class, Eli turned in his seat towards Clare, who was gathering her things. He put his hand on hers, trying to get her attention, "Plath."

Clare sighed heavily, reluctantly lifting her eyes to meet his. "Yes, Eli." Her voice sounded gentle and tired.

Eli slid his hand up her arm to her bicep as he stood and tugged her up to her feet gently. He pulled her into him, whispering softly in her ear, "What's wrong?"

Clare bit her bottom lip, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. "Can I have a kiss?" she asked softly, looking up at him through her hair.

Eli could not help but smile. "Of course," he nodded while brushing her hair out of her eyes. He leaned down, sliding his arm around her back into him, for a small kiss.

Clare smiled underneath his lips, pressing hers back against his. "Thank you," she breathed when he pulled away.

Eli's lips rested on the top of her head, his eyes resting closed. He could not believe how comfortable he felt, holding her close to him. Kissing or not, he could get used to this.

DTNG

As soon as the bell announced the end of English class, Eli turned in his seat towards Clare, who was gathering her things. He put his hand on hers, trying to get her attention. "Plath."

Clare sighed heavily, reluctantly lifting her eyes to meet his. "Yes, Eli?" Her voice sounded gentle and tired.

Eli slid his hand up her arm to her bicep as he stood and tugged her up to her feet gently. He pulled her into him, whispering softly in her ear, "What's wrong?"

Clare bit her bottom lip, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. "Can I have a kiss?" she asked softly, looking up at him through her hair.

Eli could not help but smile. "Of course," he nodded while brushing her hair out of her eyes. He leaned down, sliding his arm around her back into him, for a small kiss.

Clare smiled underneath his lips, pressing hers back against his. "Thank you," she breathed when he pulled away.

Eli's lips rested on the top of her head, resting his eyes. He could not believe how comfortable he felt, holding her close to him. Kissing or not, he could get used to this.

**DTNG **

_"I went to school dressed differently yesterday. KC was astonished. Then Alli said something and I realized that I don't need to change. So I wore my regular uniform today. The Shep was supposed to get Principal of the Year! Ha! Principal of the Year my butt! So anyways, Alli and KC were going to make a video in honor of him and I interrupted because he didn't deserve it. I didn't exactly say that… but… I said enough to make him mad. And call me a bitch. I had never been called that before in my life. I just couldn't process it. But you want to hear something awesome? With the help of KC, Alli, and Jane, we turned the whole school against him. He didn't get Principal of the Year after all - and Connor was accepted back to Degrassi!"_

_"Today was the clothes drive for the homeless and I was in charge. It was a lot of work, at least until Alli showed up with her entire wardrobe of school clothing. Apparently, her parents found out about them and disapproved so she had to donate them. They kind of got donated to me… She convinced me to dress up in them and we had a mini-fashion show in Mr. Armstrong's room. It was a blast! Then we went to the Dot and Peter kind of… well, checked me out a guess. "_

_"I wore some of Alli's old clothes today and KC told me I looked nice. I… I couldn't believe it. Then the two of us went to the game. We kind of… celebrated the defeat. I mean, we… we kind of got caught up and were sort of alone… and we… kissed. A lot. It wasn't exactly making out - just some cute little pecks and cuddling. Comfortable."_

Eli winced at thought of Clare standing on her tip-toes while wrapped in the arms of KC Guthrie. KC's lips all over Clare's mouth and face, making her giggle her cute little laugh. Eli thanked God – if there was a God – that he had decided to hide in the boys' bathroom so that if he did throw up, he could just jump into a stall.

He felt his stomach grumble in dismay. He clutched the pink notebook tightly in his hand as he rushed into a stall. He sat back, taking a deep breath to relax.

Eli looked down at the diary – Clare's diary – in his hand. He shook his head, feeling too sickened by the last entry to keep reading. But he had too - later.

**DTNG**

Eli sat in the back of his hearse, his arms holding Clare close to him. Clare was slightly slouched into a laying position against him, her eyes closed, and head resting on his chest. She breathed softly with her ear pressed to his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart. Eli's hand trailed slowly up and down Clare's back, and every once in a while he would lean down and peck the top of her head.

Clare sighed suddenly, sitting up so she was not on top of him anymore. "I should probably be heading home…" She stared at the carpeted floor of the hearse, combing her nails into the interior.

Eli heard the disappointment in her voice and smiled softly. "Its fine, Plath. Really. We have school tomorrow," he reminded while quirking an eye brow at her.

When she did not respond, he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. His green eyes reassured her quickly and Clare could not help but smile. "Okay." But her lips quickly settled into their natural pout. "Can I get a kiss first though?" she asked shyly, her blue eyes lit with innocence.

Eli let out a small chuckle. "Always." He leaned in to her, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Clare kissed him back gently, slowly sliding an arm around his torso. She pulled herself closer to him, lowering herself onto her back with him lying on top of her. Eli slid his hand down her arm and then rested it on her hip. He slid his tongue up against her lips, as if to ask for entrance. Clare hesitated, but obliged by opening her mouth. The warmth of his tongue massaging the inside of her mouth made her moan involuntarily. She pushed her other hand down his chest and toyed with the hem of his black AC/DC shirt, more curious than passionate about the shaping of his chest.

She remembered seeing KC with his shirt off during gym class and the amazingly chiseled six-pack that lay firmly on his chest. Sweat and water had made his chest glisten.

Clare pulled back from Eli, gasping heavily and grasping at her heaving chest. She sat before Eli shaking, trying to gouge the image of a half naked KC out of her mind.

Eli furrowed his brow, concerned. "Clare, wh-what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Clare bit her bottom lip hard, causing it to split open. She took in a sharp breath, opening her mouth as a small drop of blood fell down her lip.

Eli frowned, leaning over to cup her cheek, and wiped her bottom lip gingerly with his thumb. "Hey, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know I was so bad at making a girl feel good." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up and then down quickly.

Clare did not catch the joke, shrugging his hand away. "You didn't do anything wrong, Eli," she assured, shame making her head feel heavy. "You were amazing."

Eli shook his head, "Then what's wrong?" He grabbed her by the elbow carefully, pulling her back onto his lap.

Clare rested on his lap, looking him straight in the eyes – blue locking with green. "I…" She hesitated, afraid to hurt the boy she had grown so affectionate towards. "I can't do this… without… commitment."

Eli could not help himself as he laughed. "Is that all?" he asked, giving her shoulder a squeeze and then rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

Clare's eyes fell to her lap, her face flushed in embarrassment. She reached up, touching her hands to her warm face. Eli took her elbows, pulling her arms back. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, forcing her to look at him.

"Hi." He gave her a warm smile.

Clare's innocent eyes made her fear and embarrassment much more evident. "Hi," she whispered back.

"Clare, will you be my girlfriend?" Eli asked.

"Yes!" Clare shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck so forcefully, she tipped them over.

She lay on top of him, smiling softly down at him. He looked up at her with a smug smirk, pushing her hair out of her eyes before leaning up to kiss her again.


End file.
